


Just Another Day At The Office

by poisonous_panda



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Midgar, Office, Quickie, Sex, Shinra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonous_panda/pseuds/poisonous_panda
Summary: The Turks have been working overtime to help rebuild Edge. Sex deprivation is getting to them





	Just Another Day At The Office

Slouching down in my office chair and putting my feet up on the desk, I look over my left at Rude - my colleague and lover - and flashed him the crooked grin I know he loves. To my delight, a small smile pulled at the corners of his set mouth. That is, until I get an email from upper management.

''Restoration!? Do they think we're a gardening crew?!'' I exclaimed, a little annoyed.

All Rude did was reach over and put a leather gloved hand on my shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. It's a shame his face didn't really change, but if he acted in public how he did with me at home then it wouldn't be as special. Straight away my muscles relaxed at his touch, even though my mood was only soothed a little. It's impossible to be mad around Rude. He may be a man of few words in public, but my tall masculine fighter was as gooey as they get in private - whispering sweet nothings in my ear and being spontaneous in every way possible.

''I mean come on, I know we get to kill a few of the Mako mutants around the Midgar area, but we're mainly clearing out the rubbish so the city can be rebuilt! We're not your average henchmen, man! I want some action.... ya know the stuff we was actually TRAINED to do!''

''Calm down Reno.'' His silky yet firm voice lightly commanded. I do have a bad habit of getting carried away with my feelings, he keeps me in check. A bad character flaw of mine considering I'm actually Second-in-Command. ''Be greatful we can finally go in to see the old place now the Mako levels have dropped. Not many people will get to do that.''

He was right and I knew it. Since the eradication of the Geostigma, the authorities had set their sights on giving us more living space in an attempt to get people off the streets. They already had plans to rebuild a one-storey Midgar that ran on coal after Barret Wallace found a huge underground well of it. It would be a lot healthier using fossil fuels than the planet's actual 'blood' as it were. So cleaning up this mess that our company made is almost too small of an atonement for what we've done. To be a part of the clean-up effort would earn us a little forgiveness, both from the Planet and from ourselves. Sighing loudly and slouching even further into my chair, I answered him.

''I know.... I know. It's just that it gets to me. Not only did we put the world in it's 'sorry state' as Rufus would say, but all our training's been for nothing. It's not exactly exciting is it.''

We both know 'exciting' isn't what I meant. Honestly I've never really been the same since dropping the Sector 7 plate. It didn't mess me up as much as everyone thought it would, but I have settled down a lot. I've adopted more of a goofy persona as opposed to my angry, sadistic one. Rude helped a lot. I had so much anger and resentfulness festering inside me due to a rather crap upbringing, the Turks allowed me to let it out without ending up in prison. But now I have Rude and a purpose. It's amazing how a bit of love and a goal can change a man... heal the past.

''Yeah. But a job is a job.'' Rude answered in a monotone.

''Ha typical answer from you.'' I playfully sulked.

I love him, sure, but man he was hard to have a proper conversation with when it came to work. We banter all the time so there's no hard feelings, but I don't share his mindless dedication to do as he is told. Don't get me wrong I'll do whatever it takes to get a job done but I didn't see why we had to go rather than some other lower down.

My watch started beeping. Time for lunch! I glance over at Rude and, without even looking up, he nods but carries on typing on his computer. I leave and head to the cafeteria to pick up a ham + cheese sandwich for him with some cheese and onion crisps and a chicken salad sandwich for me..... along with a few small chocolate bars for good measure.

I have a terrible sweet tooth that I'm always getting scolded for by that oh-so-darling boyfriend of mine. Nodding at the staff and paying for my goods, I take off back to our little office where - surprise surprise - Rude's still working. Sitting next to him so I can be nosey at what he's doing, I pass him his lunch and dig playfully into his ribs with my elbow.

''Jeez do you ever just have fun?'' I look up at the ceiling leaning back against my chair. ''You always have something to do and I don't understand it because I'm always bored.''

"Well maybe if you actually did some of that damn paperwork rather than leaving it to me and not looking about for oddjobs to stall yourself....'' He sighed, calmly but purposefully.

This ticked me off because I was already in a bad mood.

"Oh fuck off Rude I'm not in the mood for this." I'm annoyed at myself for whining but I can't help it at this point, "That new girl who took Scarlett's place has already given me a grilling today because she disproves of my weapon choices and usages. God, I hate women.''

"Reno will you sort it out? I'm busy. You can't throw a hissy fit at everything you don't agree with." Again with no eye contact and that infuriatingly calm voice of his. He STILL hasn't looked up from that goddamn keyboard.

''Oh get fucked.'' I stare angrily at him. Now I'm just in the mood to fight. Guess I'll always have a bit of a temper problem. I blame the red hair.

''I was trying.'' He replies, still slightly monotone so I don't know what to make of it. He's looked up at me now, but because of those ever-present sunglasses I can't make out his expression. So I just get nastier. Fuck it.

He knows I'm riled 'cause he's just started smirking at me.... Bastard.

"Well you're sucking at it, the computer ain't gonna let you bend it over!" I screech at him. Childish yeah, but I just want a fight. Come to think of it though, when was the last time he and I got down and dirty? Been worked to the bone since sorting this new office out.

Sometimes he lets me spar with him or even try to hurt him when I'm in a frenzy because he reckons it's good anger management for me. Everyone around here thinks I'm a loose cannon. It's not true but sometimes I do fly off the handle. I'd never hurt any of my friends. Just when people talk down to me I hear it in my mother's voice. Bitch drives me insane yet she's been dead and cold for decades.

"I can tell my attempts aren't working, after all you've still got your clothes on." He actually almost giggles! If you was a normal person who didn't know him you'd miss it completely.

Well fuck, I just stare at him after that. That shocked me into silence.

Having nothing to say back, I just walked out of the office to calm down. I was actually shaking so I go to the vendling machine and get myself the sugariest drink availiable. Going out the front entrance, I perch on the wall that serves as an outdoors railing and light up a cigarette. Rude wanted me to give up because he hates the taste, but fuck him I'm not in the mood to do what he wants.

Inhaling the toxins from the cigarette and feeling the burn travel down my windpipe, my body slowly relaxes. I had done really well kicking this habit, but these last few months have been way too stressful. Smoking until the flame gets to the butt of the cigarette, I throw it on the floor and tread it out. Opening my can of fizz as I head back into our office, I poke my head around the ajar door. I'm not childish enough to have slammed it, but I guess that could be debateable seeing as I just walked out. Rude had his back to the door still typing so I crept in. I hate it when we fight so I wanted to stop the tense atmosphere he was giving off. But this is me, I tried to sort it the best way I know how. Standing pretty much over the top of him I rub the bottom of my forearm over his bald head and make squeaky noises with my mouth. He looked up with no real expression and I just smiled at him, showing him with my eyes that I was sorry, but my other body language looking like I didn't care. He looks angry at first as he reaches his hand up to grab me by the scruff of the collar, then pulls me down to his face level.

"Sort your anger out. Don't take it out on me else you're sleeping on the sofa tonight." He growls. Then he did a small grin. I'm glad he wasn't mad anymore so I stood in my usual cocky manner and swatted my hand at him.

"By the way thanks for shining my head, how's it look now?" he asked jokingly.

"Hmm what did you say yo? Sorry was busy preening my hair in that globe on your shoulders." I tease.

We both giggle and let that be the end of the fight. I sat down next to him then demolished my chocolate bars.

After an hour of listening to Rude type and drifting in and out of my own thoughts as I mindlessly sign some paperwork we get summoned upstairs via email where we're briefed then deported to the old ruined Midgar city. Watching the other employees we're with get to work sorting the vegetation out, we get pointed in the direction of the recent Mako mutant sightings.

We head that way hoping for some big game to make the trip worthwhile but all we got were some rather large Razorweeds, a couple of imps and some wierd creatures that looked like a mix between chocobos, grass and fish. After a few hours there was no other life form in sight so we head back to the others. Rude got there before me. Damn him and his athletic build. Well.... only at work, I love admiring it at home.

"One problem Reno." He started as I caught up. He didn't even need to finish his sentence because I saw - everyone had left.

"For fuck sake!" I really was not in the mood. "Not only do we get sent on this bullshit mission that some of the lowers could've done but we get left behind too! What the hell are they playing at?!"

"Reno. Calm down." His voice stays that velvet tone that he knows I obey.

"What the hell do we do now?" I ask, relatively calmer.

I look up at the sky in hopes of seeing the helicopter but with no luck. Then there's arms around my waist and hot breath in my ear. It was so unexpected and so out-of-character I almost shrugged him off, but feeling his breathing so close to my face gave me goosebumps. It's been such a long time since I could just enjoy him.

"It's a blessing in disguise. At least I get some more time with you. Things have been too busy recently, I've missed you." Rude purrs in my ear.

The words make me smile and I lower my head a bit, exposing the nape of my neck to him as my ponytail drapes over my shoulder.

"I know, even at home we've been too knackered to even snuggle up and watch a film." I complain softly.

It is true. I complain I'm always bored at work but the truth is there's just so much paperwork and repairs to be done, as well as wiping out any Mako mutants left and then just just generally guarding Rufus, whose still quite feeble from the Geostigma infection - only problem is that I don't like doing them.... well except the killing mutants and guarding Rufus part; after all that's what I'm trained to do.

"I've noticed. And you haven't been your cocky bright sparky self either. Hell, you've been starting to act normal.... And that scares me more than anything" he playfully whispers into my hair.

"Oh is that why you've been avoiding me yo? Am I getting too normal for you now old man?" I always tease him about the age gap. He isn't really old, only a few years older than me, but maturity-wise we agree he is lightyears older. I'll be the first to put my hands up and admit I'm a big kid.

He turns me around and pecks the tip of my nose with a kiss and I almost go as red as my hair. This is so unlike him straying on a mission, not that I'm complaining, it's just a little unnerving. I kiss him tenderly back for a few minutes but have to break away because our kiss-starved mouths were getting the better of us. We were gripping each other a little too tightly and a little too desperately.

"I wouldn't avoid you even if I was paid to." He's being so mushy, I wanted to find out why. Still pressed against him, I loosen my grip and run my finger down his shirt buttons while staring into his beautiful chocolate eyes.

"What's with all the love mister? Have you really missed me this much over the last few weeks?"

He answers me with a fierce kiss and a tighter grip, I'm sure he's bruising my biceps but I'm enjoying the sensation, his goatee itching my face and making my mouth go tingly and wierd. It's exciting and fresh and there's a fire in the pit of my tummy. I want him. Now. 

In the distance there's the sound of a chopper. Rude breaks our kiss and looks up. Work knows about our relationship but they just don't want to see it inside working hours, professionalism and all that boring crap. So upon identifying the Shinra logo on the chopper, Rude lets me go, earning a small pout from me. The techs had come back looking for us. I reckon it's to see if we were done or if we're dead. As we get aboard and take our seats, I mutter something about not liking being underestimated. Rude, as usual, looks no different.

Once back in our office, I sling my navy jacket over the back of the chair and untuck my shirt. Stretching up I try to turn around to see what Rude was up to but he didn't give me the chance. He'd snuck up behind me and started biting down on my neck while gripping my hips. My knees start to buckle but I'm not giving into him just yet, no matter how strong the yearning is. I turn around on my jelly legs and take control of the kiss, he fights me for it but I'm not giving up. My hands go on his chest and I push him just enough to make him take one step back, breaking our bond trying to egg him on.

He hates it when I play hard-to-get and I like letting him think he's in control when I'm secretly pulling the strings. As I'd hoped, he steps forward a little harder and once I'm in his grip again he carries on pushing until I'm against the wall. God he's amazing when he's got me trapped. I smirk into our kiss while he's pinning my wrists by my sides. I surprise him by taking my own legs out from underneath me. The shock makes him let go of my wrists and I waste no time yanking him to the floor with me by his collar, savouring the lustful confused look in his eyes. Straddling him, I make quick work of undoing and lowering his trousers - only a little bit, but enough to show my intentions. Then I just sit back.

This makes his eyes blaze and he sits himself up, knocks me off of him onto the ground and - in a speed that I'd never seen before - he'd ripped my shirt quite literally off, sending buttons flying in all directions. I guess the recent period of being love and sex-deprived had gotten too much even for Rude, that's why his strong-and-silent act was faltering around me despite being at work. Pulling me up so I was straddling his lap again, he began to pant lots of lovely sweet-nothings to me. They were heartwarming but honestly, I was beyond that point. I wanted him. Now. And oh boy I let him know it with suggestive strokes over the material of his boxers until he was driven crazy.

I won't go into detail because it's mine and my man's private time but I'm sure it's not hard to imagine what we got up to on that office floor, all the while we never broke eye contact. But goddamn that floor was cold! The only downside was we had to be so quiet... but that kinda added to the thrill, imagine if we got caught! When I tried to crack a joke about the top of his head not being the only bald part of him, he'd smiled a crazy non-Rude dirty smile that let me know I was in for trouble. It was the best punishment of my life; I can take pain like the champ I like to think, but Rude fucking and biting me as hard as he did had me yelping like a puppy. Pretty sure I made his back bleed from the scratching too. Not sorry. I had no idea that the deprivation had gotten to me this bad either.

We were both used, bruised, satisfied and smiling after climaxing. Obviously I was a little worse for wear after all the teasing I'd put my poor man through, but goddamn it was worth it! Seeing him get whipped up into that state.... Panting and smiling, we held each other again, snuggled half dressed on that cold office floor with the whirring of the computers as background noise. Neither of us had any energy to talk, let alone breathe but we both knew how the other one was feeling. I couldn't even bring myself to give a toss about my ruined shirt. It might have been a quick, crazy, rough fuck but that doesn't mean that there was no love there. Once I got my breath back I thought I'd comment on what just happened.

"Wow.... I'm.... gonna.... starve you more often yo.'' I laughed, slowly regaining a normal breathing pattern.

"You can try, but I can't promise you won't end up with more bruises!" Rude replied smiling.

He reaches a hand down and tilts my head up to pull me in for a long drawn out kiss. Rather than our hungry ones earlier, this was pure after-sex passion. I didn't want it to end until our office phone went off. We both stared at each other wide-eyed, then we heard Rufus speak into the answering machine that he was going to come down and talk to us. Despite that, my hands clenched onto Rude's body even harder.

"Reno..." Rude breathed. My neck screamed in protest when I simply looked up to see him. Pretty sure I've got some ugly bruises, judging from the pain. "Time for us to get dressed."

I make a pretend childlike sulking noise.

"He can join in yo, I really don't want to move. For starters I'm too comfortable and secondly, I feel a little sore where you got carried away." I winked when Rude looked down at me.

"Don't act like you didn't love every second of it." He smiled.

"Hey now, who said that? But I am surprised you could keep that pace up _old man_." I just can't help myself around him.

He chuckled and kissed me fiercely again. "Now, let go and get dressed my little cherrybomb because I'm really not in the mood to get fired today."

This made us both chuckle and we both scrambled around getting ready and presentable for our boss. Once fully clothed I leaned against the desk facing the door as Rude stood in his usual stance of legs together and hands clasped in front of himself. My shirt's still hanging open and fuck knows where all the buttons are, but I figured I'll just spout some bullshit to Boss Man about it getting ruined when we fought those Mako monsters.

As if on cue, Rufus walked in wearing his usual white attire and with an odd grin on his face.

"Hey thanks for assisting the cleanup crew, you two. You know you're both not only some of my best employees but I consider you really good friends too. All the work you've been doing - especially the overtime - has not gone unnoticed. I just came down here to personally thank you for what you did earlier down in Midgar. For the next two weeks you can both have a vacation with pay... spend some time together for Christ sake. Just because you met here doesn't mean you have to live here!"

We chuckled along with him, not because he was our boss but because he is also our friend. I was all about ready to exhale in relief at the fact that our earlier antics hadn't been found out when Rufus stopped in the doorway, put his hand on the frame and looked back.

"By the way Reno, is your current spikey hairstyle a result of sex hair or just constant bed hair?" He grinned at this.

Following his gaze I see Rude's shirt crumpled by the desk. Glancing over at him I see he just had his jacket zipped up. That coupled with my obviously buttonless shirt has pretty much given the game away and we knew it. Going as red as my hair I was just formulating an answer Rufus walked out.

''That was... worrying.'' Rude observed.

''State the obvious Rude.'' I threw back.

Walking over to pick it up for him, I feel arms around my waist again then he spins me on the spot. He plants little butterfly kisses on my red cheek tattoos making me smile. He thinks I just got them as a kid, and let's be honest given my impulsive ways it's not hard to believe I was a reckless teenager. I'm not saying I wasn't like that, but the story of those tatts is one I'd rather forget. I was into the whole gang culture thing before I joined Shinra and they got me out of it - hence why the Company has my unfaltering loyalty. They were my markings for the gang I was a part of, they gave me a stable home life when Mother Dearest was pissed out her nut. But the past is the past.

The softness of his goatee tickling my cheek as he kissed down my face and his voice bringing me back to a much happier place.

''I love you.'' The gruff troll said.

''I love you too.'' I smiled leaning my head on his shoulder. As soon as I had done so, he let go and I stumbled forward a bit. I look up at him questioningly.

''Now do some goddamn work for once in your life.'' He smiles before settling back down in front of his computer.

Huh, just another day at the office I suppose.


End file.
